A Proper Goodbye
by toolezbionic
Summary: 83 year old Phoebe just died from cancer and her spirt goes to an unexpected place where she is transformed in to younger looking years and sees one of her past loves. NOw she has to find her way to heaven and deal with her ex.
1. Prologue

A/N: These aren't my characters/settings.

**A Proper Goodbye**

**Prologue **

There she lay in her hospital bed, barely moving and gasping for breath. Her wrinkled hand was grasped by her husband's who had been sitting with her for hours. They both knew that Phoebe's hours of life were few and magic couldn't save hers this time. Coop had tear dripping down as his beloved wife's life was sifting away.

Right outside the room was their three daughters Melinda Rose, Samantha Prudence, and Judith Ann Halliwell, mourning the near death of their mother. They were accompanied by Husbands and children of their own, but also their aunt Piper and Paige. All were crying and comforting each other. Nothing could be done now except sit there and wait, be there for her when she passes on.

Phoebe was 81 years old when she found out that she had a progressive predominant Hodgkin lymphoma which is a cancer effecting the lymph system. She was further in the stages when she was told about it and considering her age it was very unlikely for her to survive through it. But she lasted another two years and was prepared for what was to come of it.

Of course her sisters tried to all they could with magic, but Phoebe wouldn't let them interfere. She knew that it was time for her to go and that she shouldn't be able to cheat death again when regular humans have to deal with dying without a magical loophole. She new she that she had a wonderful life. Being a witch, having her strong connection with her sisters, finding love, and having three beautiful babies. It was all anyone could ever ask for. She had no regrets of turning down magical help. Indeed she was afraid for herself, but not for her family. She did her job. Her daughters were all grown up and married and she gave Coop years and years of her love that she knew would live on.

Her life was slowly fading from her body and she remained looking in Coop's eyes. You could hear the life support that was strapped to her beeping and making other funny noises an she listened to them carefully because she knew that when that they stopped that she would be well on her way to whatever dimension she was suppose to go to. Her breaths were getting harder and harder to get out and then soon everything was silent. Phoebe's body felt numb and cold until she was bated in rays of light that warmed her.

When she looked down at her hand she saw that her wrinkles were fading. She had know idea why, but her body was changing back into when she was years younger. Her hair went dark brown and put into two braids. Her hospital gown transformed into a white silk dress shirt and a pair of red pants. Then, instead of going into a heaven dimension the setting around her was very familiar.

Phoebe stood there in the living room of the manor. But it wasn't the manor it was now. It was furnished and decorated the way it had been well over fifty years ago. She stood there astonished when she heard footsteps walk closer to the door. Then opened the door and a tall figure was revealed. It was someone she was never suppose to see again. The only other man that she had every truly loved besides Coop. It was her ex-love, Cole.


	2. Confronting the Unknown

A/N: Thanks for the reviews. I just got the idea in my head about five minutes before I started and didn't know if I wanted to continue but now I have been inspired to do more.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these character/settings

**Chapter one:**

**Confronting the unknown**

Chills went up and down her spine as Phoebe saw her past love that she didn't want to remember. His hansom figure just stood there staring at her like he thought she knew what was happening. She put one hand out in front of her, trying to put the tiniest barer between them.

"No no no! What are you doing here! You were supposed to be gone that time! What did you do? Why am I like this?" Phoebe said in panic and anger.

"Calm down, I…" His voice coolly sounded until she cut him off.

"Cam down! I was going to move on after death! I was off to rest! Did you just intercept my spirit?" Her words were shaking out of frustration and slight fear.

"I didn't do anything. I have no idea why you are here. And as for me I have been here since the day you vanquished me." He looked at her but her face just showed dumbfounded-ness. "Look, just let me figure…"

"I just can't believe this." Phoebe interrupted and tried to pass him so she could enter the sitting room and, well, sit.

She just didn't understand it. How could she be in this messed up situation? She was happy. She accepted her death. She wanted to see that dimension she was supposed to go to. Maybe she would have been able to see her mom, grams, or even Peru. The last thing Phoebe ever wanted to do is be stuck with Cole for all eternity. She didn't want the pressure and awkward-ness but the loving embrace of peace.

Her life before Coop was always just one huge battle in every aspect of her being. Seeing the man from the relationship she had fought so hard for in the past just brought her back there. Painful memories and stress rushed inter her like an electric current as if she was still alive and that would have been the thing that killed her.

Phoebe got back up and paced when Cole came into the room. She stopped and closed her eyes as if she was trying to rid him with mind control.

"Phoebe…" He said, really wanting to help her out.

"Please, I need you to go away. I can't deal with this right now."

Cole did as she wished which was uncommon for him to just go away when she asked. He would usually just stay there and battle it out with her. But this time it was different. He knew that Phoebe had the life she wanted and her being here probably just made moving on from it so much harder. He figured that he had to find any way possible to get her out of that house and where she belonged. So Cole went up the stairs and to the attic to see if he could find a reason for her being there.

He flipped through the pages. Passing by bunches of demons and warlocks that the sister had vanquished until he stopped at the picture of his demonic self. He just starred at the gruesome looking eyes and the memories came rushing back to him. The thoughts of hurting hundreds of people, including Phoebe, began to haunt him once more. But then on the other side of the page with the picture of Belthazor was a series of

pictures of his human half with Phoebe. They looked happy in the pictures, but what was written underneath them was a sign of how much he really did hurt her. They were warnings to the future generation of witches about him being only half human. Cole hated seeing this so much that it was like a knife to the heart. He finally decided to keep flipping through the pages to see if he could find a solution to the whole mess.

He kept scanning the pages, but nothing really seemed to help. It was just one demon after another until he paused again at one that was titled "chained path spirits". Cole read the passage and it said that when a person dies there spirit could still be chained to past events or people. It also said that when someone has a strong history with that place or person then they have to stay there so the spirit can let go of all the ties that are binding it from another dimension.

He thought to himself that this was good and all he had to do was go and tell Phoebe. But the question was, how is he going to do that? He knew how stubborn she could be when she isn't want to listen that he thought that he would never be given the chance to share his news. Now he had to at least try. So he went downstairs while preparing to confront her.

A/N: I am sorry that that was such a short chapter but the first few will probably be that way. Please R&R. Again, inspires me to write more often.


End file.
